One Night in a Million
by Invader Miraza
Summary: Dib meets a beautiful vampire(Jade), and saves her life. He then starts to grow attatched to the dark siren, and the feeling is mutual..but things start happening..bad things..maybe having a vamp for a girlfriend isn't such a good idea..
1. Chapter 1

k. I know I know I haven't finished my other fan fic "New Planet; Old friends" Yet but Im getting to it!!   
I just thought this up, so you know..uh..anyway!! 

Zim: Atleast I'm not really in this one.. 

Shut up!!..but you're right. You aren't. It's mainly Dib.. 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Jade and a few unrelated Zim characters!! Ok, here we go!!   
  


** One Night in a Million**   


Dib sighed as he through his jacket on the couch. Another night at Pete's bar, with Aldrenain hitting on him again. He sat, and turned on the televison. Sure, she was pretty and filled out in all the right places, but she just wasn't his type. Why a job at a bar? Why wouldn't M.M.O.S.M return a response about his application for a job? Why didn't his father just give him the job he said he would? He sighed again. Just as he started to relax, Gaz came bounding down the stairs in a purple tanktop, black cut-offs, in naughty pigtails, and of course, her skull necklace. Dib looked her up and down and said, "Where are you going?" 

Gaz looked at Dib, annoyed and said hotly, "Zim is taking me to the movies. It doesn't concern you, Dib." 

Dib stood and yelled, "Gaz, It does concern me!! You're my sister! I want to keep you safe, but that alien is dangerous!! DANGEROUS!!" 

Gaz Growled and rounded on Dib. "Do you want me to break you skinny little neck?! I like him alot. And I'm pretty sure he likes me too. He hasn't done anything to me, hell, he won't even touch me without permission!! I know he's an alien, and I just don't care. You're just jealous that I have some one that I know will take care of me when you and Daddy are gone. Damn, You need to get laid. Maybe then you can stay off my back." Just then, the doorbell rang. Gaz anwered it. 

Zim stood there, in jeans, a blue shirt and jean jacket. He had grown very very much. Almost taller than Dib. His disguise was upgraded to a wig with a small ponytail in the back. Needless to say, he was pretty damn handsome. He smiled at Gaz. "Hey Gazzy. Ready to go, or is Dib making you stay home?" he asked, taking her hand. Gaz smiled and shook her head. 

" No, I'm going." She turned to her hot-head brother. "Night Dib." 

Dib sighed and nodded, "Night, Gaz. Just, drive carfully, Zim." He said, spitting out his rival's name. 

Zim smirked and led Gaz out the door. "I wasn't the one that wrecked his new car last weekend." 

Dib glared daggers at him. Then, the front door was shut, and the car drove away. Dib was alone in his father's house again. Great. What to do, he thought. Play scrabble with himself. Maybe some solitare. Spying on his sister and Zim..nah, she'll break my neck. He yawned and laid on the couch. Dib glanced at the clock. 12 till' 9. It was too early to go to bed. A walk, maybe? Sure. Why not. Dib grabbed his jacket and walked out the door. 

~~~~~ 

"It won't matter what you do, Gyam. I will never submit.." Jade whispered hoarsly, the bullets in her side were making it very hard to speak and stand at the same time. Her clothes were torn and tattered from many hours of fighting. Her long coat was ripped in 6 places, and her boots, along with the rest of her clothing, caked in dirt and blood. The man infront of her grinned, reading his gun with another round of silver. " You have no other choice, demon. You will die like all the others. Screaming, on your knees, like the filth you are." Gyam sneered, and he raised the gun. Jade's eyes filled with fury. A gun shot fired, and another pain was sent into her shoulder..it hurt so badly..she collapsed again, letting a blood curdling scream escape her tightening throat. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see when the next bullet was comming. It hurt so much..make the pain stop..there are footsteps running..who's are they..Gyam's?..perhaps Tram..it did not matter..nothing mattered..but this pain. 

~~~~~ 

Dib rounded a sidewalk corner, his boots clacking softly on the cold concrete. The street lights looming overhead were the only light that evening. It was a new moon. Nothing but the starts lit the sky. He stopped at the enterence of the neighborhood park and gazed at the sky. It was so beautiful this late at night.   
I wonder if--   
A gunshot. From inside the park. Dib started running toward where he thought he heard the sound. Wait. What is that?.. more sounds..sounds of a voice..   
a woman's voice..she's in pain..but from where..Another gun shot..then another..and another..that way. Dib started running as fast as he could. He hoped to not be too late. He stopped when he saw a woman lieing on the ground, writhing in pain, and a retreating figure heading into the trees. Dib causiously aprouched her and looked her form over. She was bleeding badly, but alive. He kneeled and rolled her onto her back. "Jesus.." Her chest was coated in blood, and her arms were riddled with bullet marks. She was still breathing. Dib cupped her cheek in his hand and caressed it with his thumb. She stirred.   
"Hey.." he said softly.   
She moaned and opened her eyes ever so slightly. She looked as if she was about to cry. "..who.." she croaked before crying out.   
Dib slipped his arms under her body."This will hurt, but I have to get you to a hospital."   
"No!!" she screamed. " Don't take me there..please..they'll kill me.."   
Dib raied an eyebrow and opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off.   
" Don't you know what I am.." she whispered almost amused, managing a tiny smile.   
"Holy-.." Fangs. She had honest to God fangs. "..a vampire.." he muttered. What do I do?!> he thought. I can't just leave her here. Can I? Should I take her to a hospital..no..I can't..she's so helpless..damnit!!> After much more debate, Dib's mind was made up.   
She gave a loud cry when he lifted her from the ground. "Where are you taking me?.." she whispered.   
Dib started walking. "Don't worry. Just rest. Nothing will happen to you." He walked quickly through the gates of the park and dissapeared around the corner. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


Gaz and Zim both walked up to her front door. She fumbled for the key and smiled at him. "Do you want to come in?" She asked, finally finding the right key.   
"What about the paranoid superfreak." Zim asked, and smirked.   
Gaz laughed. "He won't bother us unless he wants me to ring is skinny little neck." she said and opened the door.   
They both walked in and headed for the couch. The television was blaring, but Dib was nowhere to be seen.   
"Huh..that's weird..he's not in here..I wonder where he could be."   
Zim shruged and sat down. Gaz went up the stairs to see if Dib was in his room.   
"Dib! Are you in there? Hellooo!" she called. No one answered. She walked back down stairs, a bit worried now.   
"I can't imagine where he's gone to..oh well.." Gaz sat on the couch next to Zim and he placed his arm around her.   
"Probably off trying to catch a Chubacapra.." he laughed.   
Gaz smiled. "Yeah, I wouldn't be suprised." She snuggled closer to her alien and sighed contently.   
Zim smiled and lightly rubbed her arm. "How did I get into this..not that I'm complaining..but if the tallest ever find out, I'll be killed for sure."   
Gaz kissed his cheek. "Don't worry..I won't let anything happen to you, Zimmy." she said softly.   
Zim grinned and moved closer to the violet-haired teenager. 

Just as the moment was at it's peak, the front door was slammed open. Zim and Gaz both jump 3 feet. Of course. It was Dib.   
"Dib you ass--" Gaz yelled but stopped short at the site of what Dib was carrying.   
Zim and Gaz both stood and sprinted over. Dib was out of breath, and his clothes were stained in blood. He was holding the body of a young woman. 

"Jesus christ what happened, Dib?!! Are you all right?!!" Gaz screamed. 

Zim looked at the woman. "What happened to her. What happened to you?" 

Dib pushed past them and headed for the basement. "I found her in the park. She's hurt really bad. Gaz, get me the first aid kit in the closet. The big one. Zim, come down with me, and help me with her!" 

Zim quickly followed Dib and Gaz ran to the closet and dug around for the first aid kit. Down in the basement, Zim cleared a low table of some electrical junk, laid a sheet across it, and a folded blanket for her head. Dib laid her on the table and looked her over. "I have to get these bullets out..GAZ!! HURRY WITH THAT KIT!!" 

"She looks dead, Dib.." Zim said softly. He took his fingers and placed them at her neck, checking for a pulse. " Dib, her heart's stopped. She's dead." 

Dib shook his head. "She had no pulse to begin with, Zim. Besides, she's breathing." 

Gaz walked down the stairs and handed the kit to Dib. 

"What do you mean? All you humans have pulses. It means your still alive. How can she be alive and breathing with no pulse?!" Zim quirried. 

Dib washed his hands and opened the kit. "Because she's not human."   
  
  


  
--------------------------- 

So, what do you think? R&R Tell me what I need to add! And I eat flames for breakfast. You know how they taste? They taste wrong... ^_^   
  
  
  



	2. Meetings in the Dark

Here's Chapter 2!! 

Zim: You got this out faster than ours, Miraza. 

So?! I gotta get this out of my head before I forget it!! 

Zim: whatever.. 

Ok..one minor note here. In this chapter alone, anything in italics are thoughts. ONLY IN THIS CHAPTER. Also, I got a question from my friend at school,   
and yes, the phrases in the > things_ are_ thoughts. Thank you. 

Disclaimer:I own nothing but Jade and other unrelated characters, you stupid people...DON'T KILL ME!! *clucks like a chicken* 

Chapter. 2: Meetings in the Dark   
________________________________________________   
  
  


Dib sat on the couch staring at a tin bowl on the coffee table. The contents of the bowl were 11 silver bullets, all covered in dried blood. Sitting next to him were two other sleep deprived teenagers, Gaz and Zim, erupting in yawns symotaniously. Dib sighed and looked at the clock on the wall. 9:00am. He sighed again. 

"11 bullets and one stab wound. I remember reading somewhere that vampires heal over night..but silver wounds will never fully heal." He said, breaking the long silence.   
Gaz looked drousily over at her brother. " 8 hours. That took 8 hours?" 

Dib yawned. "It's a very delicate process." 

Zim yawned. "What I want to know, Dib-hyuman, is why you helped it at all." 

Dib stretched and picked up the tin with the bullets. " First off. She's not an it. And second, I couldn't just leave her there, you know?" 

Gaz scoffed and propped her feet on the coffe table. " Dib, what he means, is why didn't you run about, screaming about finding a Vampire, huh? Isn't this the break you wanted?" 

Dib stared at the bullets for a moment. ..Why did I help her..I could have just taken her to a hospital and I would have become famous. Mysterious Mysteries would have given me the job, I bet..> He sat there for a long while. Finally he stood, yawning, with the tin still in hand. 

"I'm going to get some sleep." he stated, and headed up the stairs. 

Gaz stood and stretched. "He didn't answer my question..I'm getting somthing to eat..want to stay for breakfast?" 

Zim yawned again and stood. "Sure..lead the way." 

They both headed slowly into the kitchen. 

~~~~~ 

Dib placed the bowl on the dresser and fell face first onto his bed. What a night. "..Maybe I never should have helped her." He sighed, closed his eyes, and recalled hazy memories from the night before.   
  


_ Dib carefully pulled the last of the bullets from her stomach and dropped it into the tin bowl at his left. The silver piece made a loud clang as it hit the other 10 bullets. Taking a towl, he wiped his latex gloved hands clean and sighed through the thin clothed mask over his mouth. Next to him was Zim, wearing a simular atire. He was gently sewing a thin red stab wound on her stomach._

_Zim cut the string. "Dib, I think that covers it..there's not much more we can do. Are you absolutly sure this thing is alive, because I don't want to find out later that I did all this for nothing."_

_Dib took off one of his yellow gloves with a loud snap. "Yes, Zim, I'm sure. She's alive. We just need to give her the day, understand? It's 6am..go check if Gaz is still awake?"_

_Zim nodded and walked up the stairs from the basement. Dib looked back down at the creature on the table. I wonder if she'll wake up..>_   
_Unconciously, he touched her pale hand. It was as cold as a flag pole during November frost. It made Dib shiver, but, he didn't withdraw his just as pale fingers. Her hands..they're so cold..perhaps the living dead are always cold..I wonder--> A slight movement of her hand disrupted his thoughts. He looked at his hand, and then at her face. Her eyes were open, staring at him..piercing his very heart with those empty black orbs. He kept her gaze for a small while, finding himself now holding her hand. He felt as if she was staring straight into his soul, reading his emotions and feelings that very second.._

_He found is voice. "..Tell me your name."_

_She spoke. " Jade."_

_"Jade.." he repeated softly. He smiled. He liked that name. He liked it alot. " My name is Dib. Dib Membrane."_

_She did somthing he didn't expect. She smiled. A true smile. She didn't need to say anything._

_She's pretty when she smiles..> Dib took a few steps closer to her and ran his fingers through her green tipped black hair._

_He still held her hand. "How are you feeling?"_

_She sighed at his soft caress. It was difficult to speak. "..I feel numb..."_

_Dib kneeled by the table, so that if you looked parallel with the table, all you could see was him from the waist up. He cupped her face with his hand and caressed her cheek with his thumb like he did earlyer that night._   
_" It's normal..atleast it doesn't hurt so badly..you'll be fine.."_

_She closed her eyes, and a tear fell down her cheek. Obviously, she was still in pain. "..why did you help me, mortal.."_

_Dib wiped the tear and spoke gently. " Shh..don't speak..sleep now. You will feel better by the night."_

_She opened her eyes and stared at him with those empty spheres. But..no, they weren't emtpy..they were full..full of a care..a kindness..a..burning desire. Dib felt himself inching closer to the dark siren. Closer..closer..he could feel her breath on his lips. Her skin felt warm benieth his hand. And then..her lips touched his..then it deepened. He was filled with the desire from her eyes, and was longing to taste her. He was aching to hold her in his arms. He felt her fangs over powering her other teeth. It excited him more.Her tounge gracfully entwined with his own, in a feverish frensy of want and pleasure. Nothing else in the world mattered..but this moment. He pulled back, in a need for air. He opened his eyes, panting lightly. Jade was breathing hard. She was smiling. Dib smiled too. He got to his feet and kissed her hand softly. Jade's grip loosened in his hand, as she drifted into sleep. Dib quietly walked up the basement stairs and closed the door._   
  
  


Dib laid on his bed, stareing out the window at the sky. He watched planes go by, and birds too. He kept to his thoughts of the events that happened a few hours ago. The talk..the introductions..Meetings in the dark..>..and that kiss. He longed for her..He yearned for her eyes, her skin, her taste..Why did he want her.. 

"..What did she do to me?"   
  
  


_______________________________________________ 

Yeah, ok, it was short. I have homework here people. -.- I'll get the next one out reeeaaallly soon. Ok?!! *sighs* Don't hurt me. *cringes* Oh, and I repeat again.   
I eat flames for breakfast. Happy reviewing!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. And She Walked By

Chapter 3 is here!! whooo! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long while, so...yeah.  
  
Zim: *shakes head*..you're hopeless..  
  
..shut up!! Anyway, I'll try to get the rest out really soon, guys! Thanks for the reviews and encouragement!!!  
  
  
Disclaimer: We get to hear it just a few more times...I do not own Invader Zim, or the name of that beer, but I do own some unrelated characters. Thank you.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3. And She Walked By..  
  
  
_____________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dib opened his eyes and looked around his room. Yellow and orange light shined through his window. He glanced at his clock. 5:00pm. He sighed, and walked down stairs.  
  
"Gaz? Zim? Dad?? Anyone home??" he was answered with silence. He was a bit angered Gaz had run off with Zim somewhere, but he was thankful his father hadn't come home. What would he say about an undead being in the basement lab? Dib sat on the couch and flipped on the Television. His shift at the bar didn't start for another hour, and it would be atleast 2 hours before his vampire woke. His?.. "My vampire.." he whispered to himself. She was his. He had saved a creature that he had so dearly hated in childhood, and now he wanted her.   
  
"This is going to be one hell of a week.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok, that is a Jack Daniel's for daddy, a shot of bourbon for the misses, and a classic poop for the munchkin!" chirped a bouncy red haired waitress, setting down a tray of drinks. She was 20, and filled out in all the right places.   
  
"Thanks Aldrenain.", said the man sitting at the table with his family.  
"No problem, Sam!" she said, and walked back over to the bar counter. Behind the counter was bar tender, and co-owner, Amanda, also known by her nickname, Vodka. She had white blonde hair, green eyes, and red painted nails. She seemed somewhere around 40. "Only man in this city that brings his kid to a bar." she said, cleaning a glass.  
  
"I know, it's insane." replied Aldrenain. She then noticed out of the corner of her eye, a tall, skinny, pale man putting on an apron next to the door. She slipped next to him, and laced her fingers with his.  
  
"Hiiii, Dib." she purred.  
  
" Evening, 'Renain." He sighed. He slipped past her and walked behind the counter. She leaned on the counter, purposely showing off her cleavage in her V-neck shirt.  
  
"Dib, why don't you ever ask me out?" she pouted.  
  
Dib signed the shift clipboard on the wall. "Because, Renain, I like you, but you're just not my type, and I really don't want to ruin this friendship. I've said this about 15 times."   
  
Aldrenain crossed her arms. "Or maybe I'm just out of your league, Kid."   
  
Dib rolled his eyes. So what if she's 3 years older than him? He hated it when she called him Kid.   
  
"Renain, get back to work. We do have customers." said Vodka, drumming her crimson finger nails, looking particularly sour. Aldrenain took off, tray in hand.  
  
"Thanks Mandy." Dib said. He was the only one she allowed to call her Mandy.   
  
" No problem. Table 3 needs a clean up." she smiled.  
  
Dib took a rag and headed for table 3.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was quiet..so..quiet..and dark. The musky sent of night was upon her skin..and it was cold. Very cold. Her body was laying on steel. Clothed steel. It was night. She must eat, she must feed, before the light comes. She floated up the stairwell. A dark room, and a televison. No mortals, can't sense them, can't feel them. He's gone. Gone to where..must feed before the slayer finds me, but leave before the slayer hurts Him...A door. Must leave, quickly, must go..in the night, this dark, lost there, this night. And then, she was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dib walked behind the counter setting down his tray.  
  
"It's not that busy tonight, is it?" he asked.  
  
"Nope, kinda dead. But hey, we still have customers." Vodka shrugged. "So, you get word back about that job yet?"  
  
" No..I feel like giving up." Dib sighed.  
  
" I'm sorry, man. These things happen, but hey. Atleast you still have a job." she said, patting his shoulder.  
  
Dib nodded. "Yeah..thanks, Mandy." He sat down on a stool by the bar, and rubbed his temples. He had an half an hour left in his shift, and it was already 8:00. He was partly worried about his sister being out with that green menace, but mostly about Jade. He didn't want anything to happen to her. He came to the conclusion that  
the person that had attatcked her knew she was a vampire, and she could be hurt again. Why was he so worried about it? Why did he care so much? He then wondered if she had done something to him, bewitched him some how, with those eyes..those..beautiful..eyes. He shook his head, comming out of his daze. It was very possible. Then again..he didn't feel like he had been put under anything, like hypnosis. He knew what that felt like with that moment with Pustulio in grade school. He shuddered from the memory. If she hadn't done anything to him, then what was it? Had he hypnotised himself? Was it raging hormones? Or..was it that..he found someone different..someone like him..who was shunned by humans, laughed at, hid in darkness..maybe..love at first sight. Wait..something was wrong. While lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice that the room had gone deathly quiet. He looked up from the bar counter and over to the door.   
  
  
She walked by the drunkards, the men, the hookers, the women, took off her jacket, and took a seat at a single table. Her skin was so pale, it almost gave off and inhuman glow. Her eyes were so..dark..euphoric, like blood stained water. She had circles under them, drowning her lovely features. She softly tapped her fingernails on the table. Her face was partially hidden by her locks of dark hair.   
  
" Dib. Wake up." Mandy was snapping in his face.  
  
"Uh-wuh?" Dib jumped.  
  
"Stop staring, and go assist. That's one of your tables, you know." she nudged him.   
  
Dib sighed, and made his way over. His hands were trembling, and he found himself short of breath. What would he say? What would SHE say? He stopped at her table. She looked at him. She was smiling. Her skin seemed less sickly now, that beautiful smile, her eyes seemed brighter, and those fangs..  
  
"..Eh..Hey, Jade..I'm..glad you're on your feet again..Er--Would you like anything??" he stumbled over his words.  
  
"Evening, Dib. Can I have..some red wine?" she said. Her voice..pure velvet.  
  
"Sure. Anything else?" He was on automatic, lost in her eyes.  
  
"No, thank you.." she smiled.  
  
Dib hazily walked back to the counter, and gave Vodka the order.  
  
"You know her?" she asked.  
  
"..Yeah..met her last night. Her name's Jade." He really..liked that name.   
  
"She's pretty. Why don't you go talk to her?" Vodka poured a glass of wine and set it on Dib's tray.  
  
"..I'm..not so sure.." he scratched his head.  
  
" It's not like you have alot of people to serve. I've cover for you."  
  
"..ok.." Dib made his way to Jade's table with her wine. He sat it down before her, took a chair from a nearby table, and sat down.  
  
She smiled at him. "..I..needed to thank you..for what you did for me. I have never seen such..kindness in a human towards our kind before."   
  
Dib felt a twinge of guilt. "It was nothing, really. I couldn't leave you there..what happened to you? Who did this?"  
  
Jade sighed and sipped her wine. " As you know, we have very bad reputations due to media and literature, and other clans giving all of us a bad name. We have many enemies. The one in the park was Gyam. He comes from a long line of hunters."  
  
" He was trying to kill you, I take it."   
  
"Exactly. He's killed off most of my clan.." she downed half of the glass, "Been after our blood for decades."   
  
"Why yours?" he felt like he was being nosey, but he had to know.  
  
" Long before we found out that we could live off of cow and horse blood, we drank that of humans. Gyam's family goes back centuries, much like my one lifetime. One of our clan attacked the first Hunter's son, thus creating a hatred for our particular clan." she downed the rest of her wine, and stared at the table.  
  
" I can see where he's comming from, I guess..Are you feeling all right? Any pain at all?" he felt worried.   
  
" I'm fine now, thanks to you, Dib. I wish there was some way I could repay you for your kindness.." she smiled again.   
  
" It was my pleasure, really. I'm just glad you're all right.." he smiled and placed his hand on her's absentmindedly. Her eyes darted to his hand, and he let go, blushing. She smiled and laced her fingers with his. He sighed at the feeling..  
  
" That little tramp.." Aldrenain was digging her nails into the bar counter. " Look at her..she's practically throwing herself at him!"  
  
" Calm down, 'Renain. I think it's sweet. It's about time Dib met some one. Uh-other than you, I mean." Vodka said quickly to the glare Renain flashed at her.   
  
" There's something unsettling about her. I don't like it." Aldrenain said, crossing her arms.  
  
Jade and Dib sat there for 2 hours, talking and laughing, relating past expirences, and siblings, while Renain watched with jealous eyes.   
  
" So, you have a brother?" Dib asked, drinking a mug of Bud light.  
  
" Mm-hmm. His name is Reg, and the cliche over-protective brother, of course.." she said, drinking another glass of wine.  
  
" I have a little sister, who's dating someone I really don't aprove of."he sighed.  
  
" And I'm sure she hates you for that?"she laughed.  
  
" Yeah..but I still can't do anything about it because she'll break my legs."  
  
Jade laughed at that.  
  
" Oh hah, very funny..No, I'm serious. Once, she put me in the hospital for 3 days just for making her lose the last level on a game of her's."  
  
" Violent little thing, huh?" she laughed again.  
  
" You have no idea."  
  
" I once broke my brother arm when we were kids. He had cheated at hide-and-go-seek." she grinned.  
  
" Why is it little sisters are so mean?" He laughed.  
  
" Ever think about not pissing us off?"  
  
" Not when I do it unconciously!"  
  
They both laughed and finished off their drinks. Vodka came over, wiping her hands on her apron.  
  
" Well, kids, it's 10, time to close up." she said.  
  
" Oh, sorry, Mandy..uh- This is Jade. Jade, this is Amanda Urias, my boss." Dib said, standing.  
  
" Very pleased to meet you, Amanda. " Jade said, standing, holding her hand out in friendship.  
  
" Nice to meet you too, Jade." Vodka said, shaking her hand. " Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Dib, and I hope to see you around here again, Jade."  
  
" You can count on it. Goodnight, Amanda." Jade said, slipping on her jacket.   
  
" Night, Mandy." Dib said, leading Jade to the door. He slipped off his apron and reached for his jacket.  
  
" Hey Dib! Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Renain said, sprinting over and taking off her apron.  
  
" Er-- Hi Renain..Jade, this is Aldrenain Wesdon. Renain, this is Jade."  
  
" Pleasure to meet you, Aldrenain." Jade smiled, holding out her hand.  
  
" Pleasure's all mine, Jade. And please..call me Renain." She smiled, shaking her hand dantily. " So, how long have you known eachother?"  
  
" We just met last night." Dib said.  
  
" Oh really? That's nice. We're you from, Jade?" Renain asked.  
  
" Here. I've lived here my whole life." she smiled.  
  
" Ok..well, I've gotta get home, feed my cats. I'll see you tomorrow Dib..and maybe I'll you see again. Bye!" Renain smiled and slipped out the door.  
  
" She's nice." Jade said.  
  
"..Sometimes." Dib sighed. " How about I drive you home? Where do you live?"   
  
"..Eh..I-I don't want to be a bother, I can just walk from here."she said.  
  
" No no, it's no problem, let me drive you." he said.  
  
"..Well..alright." she answer hesitantly. They walked out to Dib's rental car and he opened the door for her.  
  
" I don't think my brother will like this.." Jade sighed, getting in.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
There we go!! I'll have the next chapter out as soon as I can!! Thanks for the reviews guys, you're the greatest!! Mm..flames..with syrup..  
  



	4. Jaded

Okee doke!! I'm on a roll!!  
  
Zim: Uh-huh..sure whatever.  
  
..*throws a can at his head*  
  
Zim: STINK BEAST!!  
  
Hehehehe..  
  
And yes, to that classified review. Inspiration has run it's course. This story line will take a different curve.   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but unrelated characters!!  
  
Chapter 4: Jaded  
_________________________________  
  
Dib and Jade talked the 4 miles to her house. It was the most natural thing in the world to them.   
  
" So, you've really lived in this city for all these years?" Dib asked. She nodded.  
  
" Mm-hm. All my life."  
  
" What's the rest of your family like? How did..well..you get to be the way you are now? "   
  
" My father and mother were pressured into marrying by their families, but eventually they did learn to love eachother. Reg and I were born out where Rihlsdale is now. My father was an apothacry man, so we never talked with the other towns people. My mother was a healer and was often accused of witchcraft.We were a cursed family, so to say. My mother died from fever when I was 14. Reg was 17. Not long after, our town was attacked by an agressive clan of vampires. They killed rather than embrace. It was terrifying. My father left my brother in charge of me with an axe and said that he would be back in the morning. Right after he left, our house was ransacked by 3 vampires. Mikal, Luke, and Evelyn. They never told us the reasons, but they took pity on us, and embraced us into their more gentile clan once we reached the age of 27. "   
  
" Why did they wait so long to embrace you? That's like..13 years."   
  
" Well, there had been vampires before us that had been embraced at childhood. Because they had to stay in that child body until the end of time, most fell victim to insanity." Jade pointed to a dirt road on the left of the street. " Turn here."   
  
" That's..really depressing. " Dib stated, turning the car. " How old are you, Jade?"   
  
" I am 147 years old."   
  
"..Wow." Dib was at a loss of words as he pulled up in front of a two story well kept house. It was painted white, and had a porch with a swing. There were a few lights on inside. Hardly the atmosphere he expected from the house of a vampire. Dib got out of the car and opened the door for Jade. She stepped out and noticed the slightly bewildered look on his face.  
  
"..You expecting something darker, then?" she laughed. Dib laughed, embarrased.  
  
" Something like that, I guess." He walked her up the the door. " Why would your brother have a problem with me driving you home?"  
  
"..He's..not so partial to humans. Maybe you should go before he realizes you're here."  
  
" If you say s--" Dib was cut off as the front door slammed open. A good looking man with a long sleeved black shirt on, black jeans and boots stood in the doorway with a pasty complexion and messed brown hair. He looked back and forth between Jade and Dib with an expression of anger, confusion and disgust.   
  
" Where the bloody hell have you been, Jade?!" he screamed, shaking her by the shoulders. She winced, and he went on. " You could have died! What's wrong?" He asked, moving her jacket away from her shoulder, exposing a half healed bullet hole. " What happened to you?!" He turned furiously to Dib and held him up by his neck. " DID YOU DID THIS, HUMAN?!"  
  
"NO! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!" Dib screamed, wide-eyed.   
  
" Reg! Reg, stop it!!" Jade yelled, pulling at her brother's arm. " He's not to blame! He saved my life!!" Reg looked at her with a sceptic expression.  
  
" Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
" Yes, Reg. I was attacked by Gyam. This is Dib." She forced Reg's arm downward, allowing Dib's feet to touch the ground. " He's not like other humans. He understands us."   
  
"..Fine." Reg let go of him with a snort, and walked inside. Dib stood there for a moment.  
  
"...Is he going to try to kill me again?" he asked.  
  
" Not if you mind your manners." Jade said, leading him inside by the arm.   
  
Infront of the doorway was a stair case that lead to the second level. The ceiling stretched high into the attic, arching like the Pantheon in Rome. The walls were laquered wood and pictures hung carelessly on the walls, as if slapped on there to take up as much space as possible. She led him into a sitting room, also filled with pictures. There was a low fire in the fireplace, a long blue couch, a coffee table, and a few end tables. Sitting on the couch was a slender, black and red stripped haired vampiress, picking at her nails. She turned as Jade walked in and hung her coat on a coat rack.  
  
" Jade! Cor, where 'ave you been, mate?" she asked in a heavy cockney accent, trailing over and embracing her friend.  
  
" Half dead." Jade replied. She turned and gestured Dib. " Dib, this is Tram; Tram, Dib. He saved my life."   
  
" Did 'ee, now? Well, we're all appreciative, lad. Enchanted, I'm sure." Tram smiled at him and shook his hand tightly.   
  
" Pleased to meet you." He said. He felt a little uneasy to be in a room with 3 vampires, one of which already didn't like him.   
  
" Jade?" said a sultry female voice behind him. He turned to see a burgandy-haired woman in black jeans and a cream colored sweater. Her eyes were black and distant, as were Jade's.   
  
" Evelyn!" Jade sighed. Evelyn made haste to envelop Jade in a warm hug. Jade returned it.   
  
" Where have you been?" She pulled back and looked her over. " I feared the worst." Her hand trailed across Jade's shoulder. She frowned. " Perhaps I wasn't too far off?"   
  
" No, Evelyn, you were not. I was attacked by the Hunter." She sighed. Evelyn gave her wound a dark look.  
  
" Silver. You're lucky you're still standing, my dear. How did--?"   
  
" Dib saved me. " Jade piped in, gesturing Dib standing behind Evelyn. She turned and looked at him in suprise. Dib smiled, suddenly wishing he was invisable. Evelyn stared at him for a moment, reading his eyes just as Jade did down in the basement. She smiled.  
  
" I haven't seen an act like this toward our kind in a long time. You're a blessing, mortal. Thank you." Evelyn placed her hand on his cheek and grinned, revealing long fangs. Dib forced a smile and inwardly shivered. These people were starting to scare him.  
  
" I should...probably get going. It was great meeting you guys." Dib said, aching to get away. Tram thrust her hand toward him in friendship and grinned. Dib took it, and she nearly crushed his hand.   
  
" Pleasure all ours, lad."  
  
" Certainly is. Stop by again soon; you're always welcome in our house." Evelyn said, placing her hand on his shoulder. Dib caught Reg's leer as he was ushered out by Jade.   
  
" Frightened yet?" she laughed.  
  
" Just a little." Dib said, shaking off his chills. " Nice family."  
  
" It's not traditional...but it's home." she leaned on the hood of his car. " They're all I have, really...I can't attatch myself to anyone else."  
  
" No one?" he asked, sitting on the hood next to her.   
  
" Well, unless it's an obligation." she smiled wryly at him. " We have rules."  
  
" Rules?"  
  
" Don't look into it too much, mortal. You'll be told at the right time." she walked back up the patio steps and to the door. Dib blinked at her,  
  
" I'll be told what??"  
  
" What you need to know." she gave him a small smile and headed inside. Dib rubbed his neck, confused and too tired to care. He got in his car and headed home.  
  
Jade watched him drive off down the dirt road and sighed. Reg placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned. Evelyn was standing behind him.  
  
" You know what is to come of this?" she asked.   
  
" I do." Jade answered.  
  
" Do you accept it?" Reg asked.  
  
"...Yes." Jade nodded uncertainly, rubbing the stab wound on her stomach. Reg embraced her warmly, and she curled up in his arms, worried and hurting.   
  
" Jade..." he whispered, unsure of what to say. His only family, thrown into this. She could have died, yes, but...this is cruel. Evelyn left.   
  
He held her closer.   
  
" I love you, sister."   
  
_________  
  
I live! Sorry for the long wait...I'll get out the next few chapters as soon as I can.   
  



End file.
